To Let Go
by Onceuponahappilyeverafter
Summary: Life in Grey-Sloan was finally getting back to normal until one little incident at a toy store once again puts everyone once again in a loop! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters as much as I wish I did! If you don't like my stuff then don't read it!
1. Nightmare from Hell

**To Let Go**

Let It Go

Summary: Things was finally was getting back to normal at Grey-Sloan when suddenly everything once again changed.

**Chapter 1**

**Within your life time you realize that everything is unpredictable. One moment it you could get ran over by a car and the next you could be buried six feet on the ground." If life is so unpredictable shouldn't one try to live it to the fullest no matter how bad it can be?...**

A small buzzing noise surrounds the mall as hundreds of prone body's lay's silently in Seattle South Park Mall. As three people enter to see this mess one of them; a Latina female suddenly starts running towards the Build-a-Bear workshop and within it she sees her daughter laying there barely my god Sophia? Sophie?!" The Latina; Callie Torres yells as she starts getting closer, with Arizona Robbins and Derek Sheppard right behind her. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" Callie angrily yells. A small tap on her shoulder and she slowly turns her head towards another familiar figure on the ground. Anger quickly turned into something else as her wife starts shaking beside her. "Call..iope? Look." Arizona whimpers "It's Cristina!" Derek yells from beside them.

"My god. What happened to you Cristina?" Derek whispers as he kneels down next to her ignoring the red pool his knees hit. "Derek! I think that's the guy! What do you think happened?" Arizona cries pointing to the barely conscious man beside Cristina. Derek shakes his head as he stares down at Cristina's bloody form. "Der..." Cristina whispers hoarsely. "Shh. You got to save your strength Cris." He softly tells her. Cristina lightly smiles before she breaks down. "Sophie is she..?" "She's fine Cristina..." no response "Cristina?! No, no wake up" Arizona panics. "Shush you're hurting my ears!" Cristina laughs lightly as she gives a small hiss of pain.

"You really think you're funny!" Callie angrily yells stomping towards them. "This is ALL your fault!" Callie walks towards Cristina; ignoring the scared and worried look her wife was giving her. Slowly she walks over to Cristina until she was in front of her, and then punched her! "If she dies I'll make sure your life is hell!" "Calliope stop look!" Arizona yells at her wife and points to Cristina and then to the unconscious man just inches away from them. A gurgling noise quickly takes her attention then notices Cristina has started seizing. "Cris! Hurry Derek grab her head! Arizona please go back to Soph." Callie ordered while taking hold of Cristina's arm. 'Why am I helping her it's her fault isn't it?' Callie thought as she keeps hold of her maybe friend. "Shh, that's it. It's almost over." Callie cooed until finally the seizing stopped!

Moments later Cristina work up and said, "You're right Callie it's all my fault. Please just let me die? Go back to Sophia." Cristina couldn't bring herself to look straight in her eyes. "No I.." Before Callie could finish a group of paramedics came rushing over to them taking both her daughter, Cristina, and the man who caused all this away. "Please be alright Yang I don't know what I'd if something happened to you." With that Callie, Arizona and Derek rushed out of the shop with only one thought on each of their minds. 'What the hell happened here?'

**6 hours ago**

"Cristina could you take Sophia with you tomorrow?" Callie asked. Cristina looks up from her paperwork about to tell her off just to see a very flustered looking Callie Torres. "May I ask why you want me to watch your spawn?" Cristina huffed, before taking notice of tears entering her eyes. "My dad, he uh had a stroke and I want to spend time with him and I have no idea when Arizona will be back from her trip." Cristina let out a sigh before saying. "Sure but don't be surprised if we return with a few toys. I swear one of these days I'm going to over spoil that kid."

Callie rolls her eyes before giving her a quick hug. "Thank you SO much Cristina you have no idea how much this really means to me." Surprisingly Cristina returned the hug! "I understand in fact why don't you drop Soph off tonight then you can spend the night with your dad." Callie's eyes sparkled. "Cristina other than my wife and kid you are absolutely my favorite person now!" Callie gave her one more hug before running off, but not before yelling, "Don't over work yourself Yang! Doesn't need Sophie knock you out within an hour do we?" With a laugh Callie turns towards the door and walks off.

"Ya ya" Cristina mumbles to herself as she turns her attention back to her paperwork. Fortunately or maybe not so much that didn't last long before Meredith came running in. "Whoa there Grey what's up?" Ever since April's wedding gone wrong Meredith and Cristina had slowly but surely been making up for the time they were fighting. "Nothing much but a new intern has acted very weird and I thought I'd hide in here." Meredith replied slightly out of breath. Cristina couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. "Oh yea cause no one is going to look in here. Not the office where you're best friend works at." Cristina says dryly. "Okay, okay I get your point. Just can I stay here for a while?" Meredith asked her.

'Well I'm defiantly not getting any more paperwork done now.' she thought sarcastically to herself. "Sure Mere take a seat. I have to leave in an hour that I can get ready to have Sophia tonight." Meredith gives her a grateful smile as she sits in the blue chair beside her. "SO what do you plan on doing with Sophia tonight?" Meredith asked, causing Cristina to grin. "Taking her shopping of course!" Cristina says happily. Meredith gave a laugh before saying, "I never get how you hate shopping for yourself but when it comes to Sophia, Zola, or Bailey you're like a shopping Nazi!" Cristina sticks out her tongue before shyly looking back down at her paperwork.

"Truthfully I just love them. You, Callie, Arizona and even Derek are family. I love those kids as if they are my nieces and nephews by blood." Cristina pauses for a moment before continuing. "I get that Owen will always be pissed off that I didn't want kids but look at him, now he's happy with Emma and a baby on the way. I'm happy for him and I a realization came to me lately." Cristina said mused. "Yea and what's that?"

"I'm in love with..."


	2. Secrets Revealation and Hateful Regrets

**Chapter 2 - Secret Revelation and Hateful Regrets**

"I'm in love with Teddy." Cristina quickly puts her head down in her arms to hide her blushing face as Meredith contemplates on what she was just told. "Whoa whoa wait as in Teddy Altman? How did this… What?" Meredith asked, completely in shock.

"Yes." Cristina mumbled, slowly lifts her head to show the tears that was threatening to fall. "I just. I don't know how to feel about this. You know I have no problem really but it's you Cristina. This just isn't you! Wait that didn't... I mean." Cristina interrupts. "No I get it Grey. I think it's time for you to leave." Cristina gritted, feeling a something low in her stomach. 'Am I sick' Cristina thought, but quickly brushed that feeling away as she puts her attention back to Meredith. "Cris…" "No, I'm leaving NOW." She interrupted, feeling both sadness and anger build up in her. Barely looking at Meredith, Cristina get's up from her chair, picks up her paper then heads to the door and opens it.

Before she left she turns towards Meredith and said, "I thought you were my person. I guess I was wrong. Maybe it's time for us to stop trying." Without looking back Cristina walks out of the door and heads to the locker room; leaving Meredith Grey standing there with a dumbfounded expression and tears in her eyes. 'What did I just do?' Meredith thought before getting up and then leaves trying to forget that she had once again put a huge crack in her already rocky relationship.

Now eight o'clock Cristina quickly walks inside her home and put throws her bag from work against a nearby wall (Knock, Knock.)Cristina hurriedly walks towards ready to tell the person off as soon as she opens it, the moment she opened her door she felt anger boil even more inside her. "You know you have a key to my place right?" Cristina snarled without a second thought.

"Whoa Yang, had a bad day did we. Someone bite you in the ass?" Callie Torres responded. Suddenly all anger washed away and a small set of angst tears made their way into Cristina's eyes; which made Callie take a double look at her appearance. 'Cristina was still in her scrubs, bun in a mess and seemed to have red puffy eyes yep something was defiantly wrong.' Callie thought before asking "Cris are you alright?" Cristina only answered with a nod of her head. "Callie why are you here anyways?" Cristina croaked but quickly gotten her answer. "Mommy is I staying with Aunty Cris today?" Little five years old Sophia questioned from behind her mother. "Cristina I was going to…" Giving a small chuckle Cristina said, "Callie its fine I'd love to watch Sophia! How long will I be keeping her?" "Okay if you're sure. She hasn't eaten yet so she's probably hungry; it'll only be until end of tomorrow then Arizona and I will come pick her up."

Cristina nodded as Callie headed back out the door but not before she grabs her arm. "Callie how… Um how are things going between you two?" Callie gives her a small look before simply replying, "We are working and we're looking to having another baby." Without saying anything else Callie pulled her arm from Cristina's grasped and looked deep in thought. Moments passed by before suddenly Sophia made her presence known. "Aunty C what are we having for supper?" "Mac n Cheese sounds good?" Cristina says lightly yet it seems the little five-year-old heard her loud and clear. "Mac N Cheese! Can we have hotdogs too?" Sophia asked excitedly. Cristina gives the child a nod before saying. "Yes of course Soph." "Ya! I'm going to wash my hands aunt Cris!" With that the child ran out the room and into the bathroom leaving the two adults to themselves. "So have you decided what you wanted to do tomorrow with her?" Callie awkwardly asked.

"The mall of course. Plan on getting her some stuff and all that." Cristina blandly replied. This caught Callie's attention. "Oh my god your about to become my kid's favorite person, you're taking her to build-a-bear aren't you?" Cristina gives her a smirk before replying. "You caught me." She replies before giving Callie a quirky grin before raising her hand in fake surrender, causing Callie to laugh. "What's so funny mommy?" Sophia asked as she walked in. "Nothing honey." Callie replies before turning her attention to Cristina and said, "So Arizona is supposed to come mid-day so we'll come pick her up at the mall, then we can lunch there." The adults gave each other a smile before Callie looks down to her watch and said, "Oh shit got to go! Hey I'm bringing Sheppard; he's supposed to help me out with my dad!" Callie quickly knelt to Sophia's height before saying to her daughter. "Behave for aunty Cris okay my darling girl?" Sophia gave her a smirk and said, "Yes Mommy!"

Callie gave her a small kiss before saying, "If you need anything **AT ALL** call me." Callie gave Cristina a quick hug and a grateful kiss on the cheek before leaving. Leaving Cristina and Sophia to themselves, which causes Cristina to smirk. "Disney Movies?" "YAY!" Sophia ran to the livingroom to pick out a movie. Cristina stayed behind and thought about the first time Callie and Arizona gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Now that was a hell of a day!" Cristina thought happily before turning towards the leaving room, where her god-daughter was calling her. 'Tomorrow is going to rock.' Cristina thought then walked to the next room, not knowing the danger that lies ahead...

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay guys to continue this I ned some good reviews! Say 10 at least? Thank you! Also know this is not a Calzonina Fanfic and I do plan actually make Teddy to magically reappear! :-) SO YAYS!


	3. Confession of the devil

**Confession of the Devil Himself**

**_FAST Forward Family Court_**

"All rise for Judge Brown!" Everyone rose as a man walked in. "Everyone sit. Today case is Jamison Laboski vs. Callie and Arizona Torres with the charge of attempted murder of their six-year-old child and the child's godmother Cristina Yang." Judge Brown announces before turning towards Callie's attorney. "The prosecution may start." Quickly their attorney gets up. "Thanks. My name is Casey Novak (**Yes I know she's SVU but I couldn't help but put her in! :) **I first like to call the younger victim mother Callie Torres." Casey calls out. Callie quickly get's up and swears in before sitting down in the 'BOX'. "Callie can you tell me what happened the day of the shooting and tell us why Sophia's godmother had your daughter?" Casey asked.

Callie looked at Casey then at her wife. "Yes. My father had a stroke and I wanted to stay in the hospital that I could be with him but I didn't want to force Sophia sit at the hospital all night." Callie smiled at her next words. "Sophia was so excited to stay a whole night and day with her Aunty Cris! She was giggly and talking about all she would do with her." She looks at the Jury to see them enlightened in this. "So I picked her up from the hospital daycare and dropped her off to Cristina's apartment. Talked to Cristina for a minute told her that Arizona and I along with Derek Sheppard will meet them at the mall later that evening." Casey looked at the Judge and said, "Sir I have one more question for the witness." The judge gave her a nod and waved for her to go on. "Callie may I ask where your wife Arizona was and why she couldn't watch her?"

Callie gave a soft sigh before saying, "Arizona was in Africa for the last three months and was going to come home the early morning. She even surprises me by coming home early. We decided that we would just let Cristina have her for the night and get her at the mall like we planned." Casey nodded. "I'm done with this witness. I now would like to call Jamison Laboski to the stand." The defendant got up with a smug before slowly making his way up to the stand and sworn in. "Jamison tell me your story of what happened that day will you?"Jemison gave an evil chuckle before he looks up at everyone with a smug look. "I don't want to fib on this. I shot them plan and simple." Everyone gasped but Laboski ignored them and continued on with his story. "I was getting bored and so I decided to go to the mall. Everyone kept bumping into me until I finally snapped so I took the gun that I had out of my pocket and starting shooting. I kept going until a little girl that reminded me of my dead daughter Annabelle. I don't know why but I was determined to kill her but this Asian bitch wouldn't let me close so I shot her!"

Everyone gasped! "I thought after I shot her I would be able to get to that little girl but yet this bitch held on to the little girl. So this time I shot her in the stomach. It was beautiful, the little girl was screaming Aunty Cris Aunty Cris and laid down behind her thinking she could protect her. I thought she was dead so I kicked her, but again a heard her grunt and hold tightly to the little girl and that enraged me! Before I knew I was beating her until she finally let go of the little girl and went quiet." Casey, Arizona and Callie all knew what was next. "I shot the little girl. I thought I got her in the head but apparently Aunty Cris was very determined to not let me win. Before I knew the gun was knocked out of my hand and my head was killing me. So ya I shot them and I wish I would've finished the job!"Callie and Arizona felt like they were about to cry. Callie couldn't believe she blamed Cristina for this! A nudge from her wife knocks her away from her dreaded thoughts. Callie turned to her wife to see her point to the jury and the judge. "What does the Jury call on this VILE man?" The Judge said in disgust. "The jury finds this man guilty on every account!" One of the jurors replied. Everyone cheered before the judge slammed his malice. "Order! Jamison Wabolski you're sentenced for life with no bail. That is the end of this case!" Everyone cheered and felt like nothing could bring them down before Callie's phone rings.

"This is Torres." She says happily. Silently she listens to the other person on the phone with a smile; seconds later everyone heard Callie drop her phone on the ground. "Callie what's wrong?" Arizona asked. Callie slowly turns to her wife and says. "I… We need to get to the hospital now." Everyone turns quiet and turns towards them. Silence went about them as Arizona processes Callie's words. "Sophia.." Arizona whispers as they all quickly grabbed their coats and ran out the door.

**Author Note: Really sorry that this is shorter I lost my motivation for the day. Reviews are always nice and I will keep writing!**


	4. Oh Snap She's Back!

**Chapter 4**

_Back at Grey-Sloan Hospital_

Teddy couldn't believe she was back in Seattle. "Grey Sloan Memorial." Teddy reads silently as she walks into the loudness that is the hospital. "God I miss this! I wonder where Yang is at." Spotting the nursing station she walks towards it and asked, "Excuse me do you know where doctor Yang is today?" The nurse looks up from her paperwork to look at her. "Hmm yes I believe she's in room 213." The nurse replied. "Thank..." The nurse rudely interrupts "Just be careful." With that the nurse turned around to talk to someone behind her. "What did she mean by be careful?" Teddy said to herself thoughtfully.

Turning a few corners she finally finds the room. Quietly Teddy opens the door to a huge surprise! "Oh my god Cristina!" She exclaimed to see her once favorite peer laying there on a hospital bed with a bunch of tubes and wires connected to her. "Hey been a while." Cristina hoarsely whispers; while she attempts to sit up. Hearing a whimper Teddy made her way over to Cristina's bed without a second thought. "Thanks." Cristina smiled. 'Wow she's beautiful when she smiles.' Teddy thought shockingly. 'What no stop you don't like her like that you got a fiancé Theodora Altman!' She shakes her head a moment before turning her attention beck to Cristina who was just staring at her weirdly. "What?" Teddy asked innocently as she could. Cristina for her part just gave her a small chuckle before giving a small cough.

Teddy slowly sits down and noticed that she was practically sitting on her leg! "Crap sorry Cristina I hope I didn't hurt you more!" Teddy worriedly tells her; scooting off the bed she decides to just grab a chair from the other side of the room. "It's alright I didn't feel it really." Cristina replies softly. Teddy gave a thought when she suddenly questioned. "Cristina, what do you mean you couldn't really feel it much?" Cristina looks up from looking at her leg then replies. "Teddy I don't have much feels in my legs. Derek says I have a lot of nerve damage that may never heal." Teddy lets out a cry and shoots out of her chair; grabbing a hold of Cristina and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I should have been here, shouldn't have ever left you." Teddy cries.

"Don't feel bad for me you should feel bad for Callie and Arizona." Cristina mumbled into Teddy's arm. "What did you say Cris?" Teddy asked, pulling her body away from the woman in front of her. "I said that you should feel bad for Callie and Arizona; Sophia has no ability to walk from what I hear and it's all my fault! "Cris. I..." "You're right it is all your fault that my five-year old little girl will never be able to walk again I hate you so much now." I all so familiar voice said beside the door. "Callie..." They silently say together...

* * *

Arizona couldn't believe what Derek just told them! "I'm so sorry you guys but it seems that Sophia has lost all function to her legs." Derek words repeated once again in her head. It's like her nightmares just keep on going! "Callie what are we going to..." Arizona looked to where her wife once was to see her marching over to Cristina's room. 'Eh oh.' Arizona thought quickly; hurriedly running after her wife to hear some of her conversation. "my five-year old little girl will never be able to walk again I hate you so much now." She heard her wife say. "Callie how could you blame her for something like this?" A familiar voice said; causing her to run into the room. "Theodora!" Arizona squealed excitedly jumping at her; while ignoring her wife's angry look. "Hello Zona." Teddy replies with a laugh before turning her attention back to her wife.

"Callie as you can see Cristina is just as injured so I don't get how you can blame her." Teddy says again calmly; bringing Arizona quickly into the conversation. "Callie! You heard what the man said at the court room! Cristina tried to protect **OUR** daughter with her life!" Arizona exclaims bring her to Callie's attention, and oh dear did it look like this was not going to turn out good. "Dont you think I know that! She could have tried harder to protect her Damn-It!" Callie yells angrily. "Please stop, I know it's my fault and I give you the every right to be angry at me." Cristina whimpered causing everyone to look over at her. "Crap Cristina you need to stop moving around your wounds are opening up again!" Teddy scolds her, causing Arizona to smile at the two of them. "Hey I'm going to take Callie out of here, but do you maybe want to go out at Joe's for a couple of drinks later?" Arizona asked.

Teddy gives her a small nod, and that's all she needed before she drags her still fuming wife out of the room and into an on call room to scold her wife in private! Once they were in there she closes the door and locks it, then turns towards her wife. "Calliope Lucille Torres, why would you do such a thing!" Arizona angrily yells towards her wife; causing Callie to suddenly cry. "I just... I don't know anymore Ari. Our daughter will never be able to play again and for some reason I can't help but blame **HER** for all this!." Callie cries; causing Arizona to pull her into a deep hug. "Calliope I love you so much, along with our daughter no matter if she can walk or not." She whispers smoothly into her wife's ear. "I love you Ari. Thank you for being with me." Callie tells her while pulling her into one of the most passionate kisses they had in a long time!

Pulling her closer Arizona couldn't help but let out a small moan. Just as they was about to get more heated Arizona's pager went off; causing them both to let out a frustrated groan. "I could ignore it." Arizona mischievously tells Callie; but Callie just shakes her head. "No you need to go safe a baby. Karev's been getting more cocky you know?" Callie winks before going over the door to unlock it and let her wife out. "I love you Calliope, never forget that." Arizona tells her wife one more time before leaving the room. "I won't" Arizona quietly hears her wife as she started down the hallway.

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. It helped me want to continue this defiantly helenkidd1 who's alway's very positive with this story! =:) More reviews mean quicker updates so keep them rolling! I do apologies now if it sometimes takes me longer to update I'm in the military so I don't always have the time.**


	5. Dark and Twisted Reunite

Chp 5- Dark and Twisted Reunite

Cristina doesn't remember much after Callie and Arizona left her room; all that she does remember is Callie leaving a very dark spot in her heart. 'Why do I even try to stay here? All this place does is leave me in pieces!' Cristina thought to herself as she looks over to the sleeping figure at the chair by her bed. 'She's been in here the day with me. I wonder why she even come back here. I know it wasn't because of me...' "Cristina what's on that mind of yours?" Teddy sleepily asked; now sitting fully up from her spot on the chair. "Nothing Teddy, nothing at all." She replies giving her a small smile. Teddy gave her a short nod before asking. "Are you hungry you haven't eaten at all today?" Cristina opened her mouth to reply but her stomach seemed to beaten her to it. 'Damn.' "I guess you are huh?" Teddy chuckled giving her a pat on her arm before getting up.

"I'll be right back I'm going to see if I can get you anything good from the cafeteria." Teddy says; already heading towards the door. Once gone Cristina let herself go back to her darker thoughts. 'Why is she being so good to me? All I am is a failure. It's like my mother says I'm just a waste of space...' Cristina let a few tears slip as she roughly grabbed at her arm and let out a loud groan of frustration. Just as she was about to let out another groan the door opened to show Meredith, Derek, seven-years-old Zola, and four-years-old Bailey. "Hey Cris, how's it going?" Meredith asked lightly. Cristina let an in ward sigh before looking the little family in front of her. "I'm fine, just ready to get out of the hospital." Cristina said. "Aunty Cris I made you something!" Zola yells happily, jumping on her bed; causing Cristina to let out a painful whimper.

"Zola! You have to be more careful! Your aunt has a lot of owies right now!" Derek scolded his daughter causing her to start crying. 'Oh geez.' Cristina thought as she holds her arms out to get Zola to come closer. "Come here honey it's alright, just got need to be a little more careful okay?" Cristina asked her as she grabbed a hold of her god-daughter. "Aunt Cris?" A quiet voice said, causing her to look around at her little shy god-son; who was now looking at the ground with a passion. "Come here Bay Bay, don't think I've forgotten about my favorite nephew did you?" Cristina joked, causing Bailey to laugh before careful climbing on the other side of Cristina.

'This two are completly different from each other. Zola defiantly has her dad hyperness and Bailey has his mom's shyness.' Cristina thought with a smile. "CC when can you come over to our house and read to us for bed?" Bailey asked; but before she had the chance to answer Teddy came back with what looked like a Mcdonald's bag! 'Oh thank god!' "Geez Yang I knew you hated hopital food but I didn't think it was that bad.' Teddy joked causing her to blush and everyone else to laugh. "Will Mer I think we should take the kids and let Yang eat that she can rest." Derek said. Meredith gave a nodd of agreement and picked her kids off the bed before heading towards the door. "You coming Der?" Meredith asked while pausing at the door. Derek turned towards his wife, gave a a minute sign and walked back towards Cristina's bed before whispering. 'I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. See you tomorrow little sister." With that Derek gave her a small kiss on top of her forhead and walked back towards the rest of his or is it their family; leaving Cristina with a small smile and a few tears in her eye's. "Thank you. Brother.' Cristina whipers, feeling a little bit of the darkness in her heart lift away.

**Author's Note: Hey I know this is very short but I really wanted to leave it at this point. Please enjoy and review for you know what to do.**


End file.
